I'll be here for you
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: When Colette looses her humanity becoming an angel, she finds comfort in Raine's arms. RaineColette yuri, shoujouai, femslash oneshot. Based off of OVA 3 and game. The first RaineColette on this site I think


Title: I'll be Here for You

Pairing: Raine/Colette

Genre: Yuri, shojou-ai, two girls in love, one-shot cause I haven't seen any fics for this cute couple

Summary: When Colette looses her humanity becoming an angel, she finds comfort in the arms of her teacher. Based off of OVA 3 and the game.

xxx

Smoke wafted up from the embers of a dying campfire into the starlit sky. The warm glow of firelight carved out surrounding rocks in orange yellow tones, while shadows played nooks and crannies along the rock surface, swallowed into darkness outside the fire's dim ring light. Around the entourage sleeping soundly, one figure stirred, a half elven female, her white alabaster skin tinged fiery hues from firelight. Her loose silver hair falling across her cheek, she yawned, her stormy gray eyes fluttering open.

Scanning the campsite, Raine noticed Colette conspicuously missing. She had instructed the girl along with Kratos never to stray far for fear of Desian attacks. She knew the Chosen lost her appetite as well as need to sleep. What could possibility inflict Colette now with what Raine termed Angel Toxicosis? Whatever might be happening, the Professor had to find Colette and fast, the fate of the world resting on this poor girl's shoulders.

Hiking lazily up a rocky path to cliffs overlooking the Tower of Salvation, Raine spied a lone girl huddled over, knees hugged to her chest, arms wrapped around, cowering alone.

"Colette…?" Raine called softly, concern laced in her voice.

Forcing a smile, the golden haired girl's sapphire eyes sparkled, betraying fear harbored inside.

"Is it the Angel Toxicosis?" Raine asked, kneeling by the frightened girl's side.

The pure hearted Chosen nodded timidly, burying her head in the Professor's supportive chest.

"Tell me what happened," Raine inquired, her tone hushed and low.

Clearing her throat, glancing up, her eyes meeting the Professor's, Colette moved her mouth in imitation of empty voiceless sounds.

"I'm sorry," she wrote spelling out letters in her teacher's trembling palm. She thought, _you were always kind, Professor Sage, treating me as a normal person when everyone else in our village shunned me since I'm the Chosen. I couldn't tell you what was happening to me, burdening you with my pain, because of all the kindness you've given. That's why I couldn't say anything, knowing in the end I'll loose my life. _

Although Colette lost her ability to speak, having released the last seal, her large liquid eyes soft as a doe's, blue as the sky, twinkling like jewels expressed the depth of her emotion.

"No, I should be sorry." Raine shook her head, holding the girl closer. "During your transformation when you started loosing your humanity, I treated you like a specimen, some subject I'd typically study." Pain choked the Professor's usually cool voice, having lost her rational calm.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I'll be reborn as an angel, and be united with my true father Remiel," Colette wrote further in Raine's hand, broadening her smile, a mask she struggled so hard to wear, it made Raine cry inside.

"Don't say those things, Colette," Raine lamented, feeling her chest ache. "All living things are afraid of dying, even half elves, although our life spans are so long. At the end of a 1000 years, death ultimately comes."

_I've learned not to be afraid since I was young, because I'm the Chosen. I only wish I had my voice because there are some things I always wanted to say, before I die as a human and loose the heart to stop feeling_, Colette thought, speaking emotion deep in her eyes.

"But I won't die. I'll be reborn. I'm sure this is what it means to be an angel," Colette's fingers traced slowly across Raine's palm. "After all, it's to save the world, right?" she added writing. "And people I care for like…you." In that last word, she pressed harder in her touch, deep in feeling.

Gazing out at the Tower silhouetted black against the dark star strewn sky, Colette smiled sadly. _Soon this beautiful world will be saved, this word you live in, Professor. And when I'm an angel in heaven, I'll be sure to protect you in it,_ her wistful thoughts wandered.

Raine held Colette an arms length apart, tears welling in her stormy-gray eyes. Glistening like diamonds, tears rolled down Raine's smooth cheeks in wet tracks past her nose.

_You're crying for me, Professor, because I can't cry. I lost my ability to cry as I've transformed_. Colette sniffled, wiping tears from Raine's pale face.

Shooting stars streamed across the cloudy milky way, a ribbon of road dotting the sky, high in the cosmos above.

Raine hugged Colette tight. Her dear student she mentored for so many years faced a bleak future. The reality of Colette loosing her life finally settled in, unfurling inside the half elf teacher with a fury. What did she spend teaching those history lessons of Mithos the Great Hero for? What about hours spent helping the girl become versed in scripture from the Book of Regeneration? And the silly conversations had teaching the other to converse in the elven and angelic languages?

"I have you here, so I'm not scared," Colette spelled out, this time moving up Raine's arm from her palm, hand resting in the crook of Raine's elbow.

Sensations lingered where Colette's fingertips ghosted over, making goose bumps rise on Raine's arm beneath her orange clad coat. Raine swallowed, sensing from Colette's feather light touch a gentle, pained girl who buried her sadness inside. Raine wanted to just reach inside and say "It'll be okay, I'm here," but the golden haired girl could no longer feel the warmth of Raine's body, the longing in her hug.

When Raine's coral lips pressed a kiss to Colette's forehead, as if the numbness of the angel toxicosis were broken, Raine's love melted sadness, pain and fear. Enveloped in her teacher's radiant warmth, Colette smiled, brushing aside a strand of hair in Raine's eyes.

"You're here, so it will be okay," Colette spelled out up Raine's other arm. _It's because you love me and I love you, and love is forever. _

End


End file.
